Unexpected
by The View From Up Here
Summary: Girl Harry. Her Uncle was killed in a car crash it temporarily blinded Harry, her relationship with her family improved. Later she stumbled into a forest where she met a group of ninja, they brought her to  Konoha. Better summary inside! HATIUS
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any characters in either story, I only own the OCs, if there are any throughout the story.

**Summary:** Harry Potter is a girl. After a car crash killed her Uncle and temporarily blinded her (She was 4). Harry's relationship with both her Aunt and cousin improved. A year and a half later their financial state was not the best so little Harry decided to find a job. She went to the next town over and there she found a strange forest which she was drawn to. In the forest she encountered a group of leaf ninja which took her to the Hokage. There she made a deal with him where she could learn to be shinobi and do some jobs as well. And that is where her story starts!

~.~

Darkness. _Why is it so dark? I don't like this darkness! What's that noise?_ A tiny girl, one you would guess to be much younger than her four years of age slowly opened her emerald eyes. But what her eyes saw was not what she was expecting at all!

_Fire!_ Her mind screamed!_ Run! RUN AWAY!_

This terrified little girl's name was Harry Lily Potter. She had been riding in her Uncle's car, for her parents had died many years ago, to go to her Aunt Marge's house. When a drunk driver had hit the car and they swerved off the road. The car lay in a ditch on fire. Now back to our emerald-eyed child…

Harry managed to squirm out of her seat belt and went over to her cousin, Dudley, and tried to wake him up. "Dudley. Hey, Dudley!" Shouted the trembling child as she shook whale of a cousin. "Hey, wake UP!"

_Oh no. He's not waking!_ After realizing that her attempts were useless little Harry reached across her cousin and tried the car door. _It opened! Yes!_

Pushing open the door the small girl unbuckled her cousin and PUSHED until the boy tumbled out of the car and onto the ground outside it. Harry then continued to roll her large cousin to a place away from the fire.

Little Harry then went back to try and attempted to rouse her unconscious aunt. "Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia, please! Please wake up!" Just as the frightened girl was getting hysterical her aunt's eyelids fluttered, and oh lord, Harry had never been so happy to see those eyes in her entire life!

"What girl!" Aunt Petunia screeched! Then when reality caught up with her and Petunia Dursley shrieked in horror! _Oh Lord! I have to get out! I have to get out!_ Petunia's thoughts were so jumbled that she could not think straight and tried to get out of the car with her seatbelt still attached.

"Aunt Petunia your seatbelt! Your seatbelt is still on!" Little Harry informed her frantic aunt. The tiny child helped her Aunt from the car and showed her where she had placed the woman's son.

Once Harry saw that her Aunt and cousin were together and safe, she went to get her Uncle Vernon. When she got to the driver's side of the car the child's heart plummeted! The door had been crushed and Harry did not think she would be able to open it. _But still I have to try! _Though the girl.

Carefully making her way towards her Uncle, Harry began to call out to him. "Uncle Vernon! Uncle Vernon! You have to wake up now! The car! Its on fire!"

As she finally got to her Uncle's side he began to wake up, and her was terrified! "Get me out! Please GET ME OUT!" Her Uncles frantic cries then began to turn into worry for his family. "Petunia! Dudley! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon they are fine, but you gotta get out, the fire is getting bigger!" Harry told her Uncle.

With the reassurance that his family was fine Vernon Dursley began to panic once more. "Get me out girl! Now!"

Just as the man was about to shout again the car exploded! Killing Vernon Dursley instantly and knocking poor little Harry back into the darkness.

~.~

**A/N**: Please Review! I will appreciate it very much!


	2. Ch1Discovering

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any characters in either story, I only own the OCs, if there are any throughout the story.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

~.~

_Darkness again…_ Harry Potter thought as she drifted between the land of sleep and total awareness._ When will it go away? Wait I can here someone!_

_Please help me wake! I will wake!_ As the girl pulled herself from her unconscious state she began to hear the voice clearer.

"I am so sorry Harry!" _Hey it's Aunt Petunia! Come on I know I can do it!_

"Ummm."

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

Young Harry woke and tried to pry open her eyes but she could see nothing. "Why can't I see? Why is the darkness still there?"

"Hush, Harry. Hush. Honey, don't try and open your eyes, it's okay you just have bandages. The doctors said they will be there for a while." Aunt Petunia tried to calm down the distressed child.

"What's going on here" a deep voice queried. "Oh, I see young Harry is finally awake! My name is Dr. Harris, I will be taking care of you for a while."

_A Doctor? _ _Oh, no… _Harry finally remembered what had happened. "Is everyone okay?" A panicked Harry asked. "I remember getting Dudley out, and then waking you up Aunt Petunia. And then, and then, oh! Uncle Vernon exploded didn't he! Didn't he!"

At this point the two adults were trying to calm the distraught child.

"He was so scared, so scared! He begged me to save him! ME!" At this Harry began to have big heaving sobs and all that Aunt Petunia could do was to hold the sobbing child and whisper soothing nonsense in her ear.

Harry soon fell asleep and when she woke again she was told how Dudley had woken the day before and Aunt Petunia two days before that. It had been five days since the accident and both Dudley and his mother had been given a clean bill of health and the only semi-permanent damage done to Harry had been her eyes, which the doctors believed would heal in about three months. It was a miracle that was what everyone was calling it.

A week later Harry had been released from the hospital, the small family had now bonded together from the accident and Harry's Aunt and cousin felt horrible for how they had always treated Harry.

The man who hit had paid their medical bills and had given a large some of money which was what they would be living off of, as well as the insurance money they had gained when Vernon died. A funeral was held foe Vernon a week or so later and the family slowly began to heal.

~.~

Three months had gone by and Harry had become accustomed to the darkness and it sis not scare her any more, really she loved it. Now she noticed a lot more than most. The sounds and smells around her slowly became more and more pronounced and Harry began spending an hour every morning just taking in the sounds and smells.

Today though she would be once again be brought into the light. Harry was excited but a bit apprehensive. Deep down she knew it was because she thought that her new happiness was an exchange for her sight, so if she got it back her happiness would be taken away.

"Ok, Harry. Are you ready for me to take off the bandages?" Dr. Harris asked as they sat in the dimmed room

"Please, just do it." Harry said._ I can't stand it anymore the suspense is killing me. I just want to get it over with!_

"Now your eyes will feel a bit uncomfortable because they are not used to the light so open them when you are ready." Dr. Harris slowly pulled off the bandages and Harry could feel the light pounding at her eyelids.

Slowly Harry began to open her eyes and was awed at what she saw. _Colors! It's not just black anymore!_ _The colors are even more vivid then I remembered! I can see clearer now too!_

Because her magic helped to heal her eyes from the explosion it specifically focused on her eyes and healed all damage and imperfection done to the eyes.

Harry knew right then that she would not stop her morning routine of just soaking up the sounds and smells, but she would also spend some time soaking up the sights as well!

**A/N: **Please review! It will put a smile on my face!


	3. Ch2Surprise!

**A/N: **I wanted to thank :

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**

**KaggyAlucardSesh**

**candinaru25**

for reviewing it really made me super happy and I could not stop smiling! This is for you guys! -

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any characters in either story, I only own the OCs, if there are any throughout the story.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Parseltounge**

**Surprise**

~.~

It has been about a year and a half since the accident and all things have been going well, Dudley had lost wait and gained more muscle, Harry still took some time in the mornings to just absorb things and the whole family got along swimmingly and once a month they would take a day off from everything a just do something together. Yes, everything was going perfect. Except of course their financials.

Harry could tell that her Aunt was getting worried. So the five set out one summer day to get a job. Now you might think, who would let a five and a half year old get a job. Well, Harry's Aunt had no idea that her niece was doing this, she thought Harry was visiting a friend.

So the five year old collected all of her allowance and took the train to the next town over, Halleltin(**A/N:** Don't know if it is a real place or what, just made it up!).

Now this town had a huge forest and when the little emerald-eyed girl stepped onto the platform Halletin she felt an odd sort of pull towards this mysterious forest.

Harry soon found herself on the edge of this strange forest and thought to herself._ How strange._

Just then she heard a strange clanging noise coming from inside this forest and being the curious little girl she is she went in to find its source.

~.~

_I think I am getting closer._ Slowly the noises got louder and louder as Harry soundlessly approached.

Harry came upon a clearing with people in strange clothes fighting each other with knives. There was a man with striking yellow hair and a kind face and three children, two boys and a girl; they looked to be about twelve. One boy had silver hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose, the other boy had black hair and eyes and had a huge smile on his face while the other boy, to Harry, looked sad. The only girl in the group had brown hair and a kind face.

Harry shifted her feet wondering if she should go out from her hiding spot. Suddenly the older kids stopped fighting and faced where she was hiding. The man with yellow hair slowly approached where she hid.

Sensing only curiosity the man with yellow hair called out "Come out we won't hurt you."

Slowly but surely Harry made her way out of her hiding spot. As soon as she could be seen though she stopped being a bit apprehensive still. The boy with the black hair and huge smile came forward extending his hand. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you. My name is Uchiha Obito."

Of course Harry could not understand anything they were saying. But the friendly smile on Obito's face convinced her she had nothing to fear.

She stepped forward with a timid smile and shook the boy's hand and said, "My name is Harry Potter."

The yellowed haired man was shocked to say the least. He had not heard this language since the Srutobi-sensei had spoken it many, many years ago to a man with auburn hair and beard and had an air a of power about him.

Obito confused as to what the girl with beautiful emerald eyes had said looked towards the man and asked, "Sensei, what language is she speaking? What she say?"

"Well she spoke English and I only know of one person who knows how to speak it. The Third Hokage." replied the man. "We will bring her to him." Holding up his and to stop the protests he knew would come he said, "We will now come on."

The yellow haired man offered his hand out to the child and she felt as if she could trust him and held out her arms somehow knowing that they would make it there, wherever there was, faster if she was carried.

The man with the yellow hair pressed her head into his shoulder softly so she could not see where they were going and took off for the Hokage's office with the three children following.

~.~

Harry suddenly felt them stop and heard the closing of a door. The man with the yellow hair released her head and slowly set her on the ground holding onto her shoulder to support her.

Harry slowly turned to see what the man was staring at and saw a man dressed in what looked to be a white and red robe. The man in the robe sat staring strait back with a stare so intense she felt as if he was staring into her soul.

~.~

**A/N: **Please review! Even if it is a little It will be appreciated! It will put a smile on my face! Seriously it will!


	4. Ch3A New Beginning

**A/N: **I am sorry it took so long I had two crazy weekends in a row and have had no time to rest in between! Thanks for reviewing it really made me super happy and I could not stop smiling! This is for you guys! -

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any characters in either story, I only own the OCs, if there are any throughout the story.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Parseltounge**

~.~

The man in the robe continued to look at Harry even as he talked to the man with the yellow hair as Harry started, transfixed into his eyes. Then suddenly the man spoke in an odd accent, "Hello child, my name is Sarutobi I am the leader of this village. What is your name?"

The emerald-eyed child blinked in surprise. "My name is Harry, sir." Suddenly an idea popped into the 5 year old's head. She had seen the big kids bow to this man when they had come in.

"Do those big kids work for you, sir? Could I work for you? I learn fast so please, can I please work for you?" Pleaded the frantic child.

The Sandiame looked over this child carefully and hmmmed, scratching his chin. "Why would you want to work for me child? Why would a 5 year old wish to work?"

The child in question's eyes widened with the chance to prove herself, she wiggled to get down and stood tall, "I want to help my Aunt, we are running low on money and I know I can help. Even if it is just housework I can do it! I promise not to slack! Please!" Little Harry bowed as she saw the others do before as she said the last word.

Sarutobi looked thoughtfully into the child's eyes and as if he saw something the others could not he nodded and said " I will let you work but first you must go to school to be like us, I shall give you a pay check during this time, for afterschool you will do some odd job I will tell you of that day. You can stay with you Aunt on the weekends but during the week you must stay in the village. You will first sart out learning the language and costumes here and slowly begin your other lessons. Are you up for this."

During his speech Harry had raised her head and tears had formed in her eyes, "Yes sir! Only…sometimes I will have to leave during the week because the doctors aren't open on the weekends."

"Doctor?" questioned Sarutobi. "What for?"

"About a year and a half ago I was blind from an accident and I still have a check up every once and a while, we all do, my Aunt, Dudley and me, well mostly me, but I have to help, cause Dudley is still afraid of Hospitals." The emerald eyes looked up into the older ones just daring him to call her weak and not give her the job any more.

"Very well, I shall give you those days and the day after off." The older man smiled and then looked up to the man with yellow hair and asked him a question that Harry could not understand.

Sarutobi looked back at Harry and told her "This is Minato Namikaze. He has agreed to take care of you while you stay here. He will take you home and explain what has happened I have made it so he can speak and understand English so it won't be a problem. He will also learn English while you stay with him. He will leave you there and after a week he will pick you up."

Harry bowed "Thank you very much sir!"

The man named Minato then took her hand and bowed to the older man. "See you later guys," he said to the big kids. " Goodbye Hokage-sama."

The man with the yellow hair Harry walked from Sarutobi's office.

~.~

When they arrived home Harry was nervous but it all turned out alright after the shock of what Harry had told his Aunt wore off she had gotten a bit angry but finally relented when she saw the look on the determined girl's face, she knew that look the girl would not give up.

After confessing to getting a job too at the local plant nursery Petunia agreed and the gave Minato a stern talking to.

When Minato returned and after a teary goodbye, as the two left Harry thought to herself _ And now a new beginning is starting again, I wonder what is in store for me this time._

~.~

**A/N: **Please review! Even if it is a little It will be appreciated! It will put a smile on my face! Seriously it will!


	5. Ch 4 A New Beginning pt2

**A/N: **I am sorry it took so long I've had a very stress-filled couple of months and have hardly any time to rest! Thanks for reviewing it really made me super happy and I could not stop smiling! This is for you guys! - I made this chapter longer as an apology! Oh, and instead of the jutsu for understanding other languages being on Minato it will be now in Harry since she has to be able to communicate with others besides Minato.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any characters in either story, I only own the OCs, if there are any throughout the story.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Parseltounge**

~.~

"Okay little one, well this shall be your home during the weeks from now on…" the man with the yellow hair, no, Minato said.

"I am not little!" little Harry indignantly stated.

"Well, compared to me you are, so that's what I'll call you!" Minato childishly countered.

"…fine" grumbled Harry.

"Come on, follow me and I'll show you 'round the house." The green eyed girl followed the yellow haired, kind man throughout the house and ended up at the room he designated as her's.

"Now remember, if you need me for anything, and I mean anything, be it you forgot where the bathroom is or a nightmare, my room is just down the hall."

Harry looked up at the man with awe filled eyes, _why is he being so nice to me, he just met me…_

Minato ruffled her hair and said "You're with me now girl, so don't be afraid to come to me, alright."

The girl's emerald eyes filled with tears and she launched herself into the man's chest and cried into it. The man confused just wrapped his arms around the crying child and whispered sweet nonsense into her ear to calm her down.

Once the tears began to dry up Minato asked "Why the tears little one?"

"You are so nice and you are taking me in and, and, and I like you a lot!" the distraught child wailed.

"Oh child, come let us have some dinner. Then we'll get ready for bed. How about you sleep with me tonight and tommorow, since I know being in a new place is always scary. Huh, how 'bout that?"

"Uhuh, thank you, I love Mr. Namikaze." Harry mumbled into the man's neck as she hugged him tighter around the neck.

"It's Minato to you little one, since you'll be staying with me for a while." With a nod from the child Minato began walking toward the kitchen, child in arm. "Well, have you ever hear of instant noodles…

~.~

The next morning the Minato woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. _Wha? _Thought Minato as he got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen where the heavenly smell originated.

Once there the sight shocked him, a little girl, _Oh, yeah. Harry._ Harry was cooking breakfast and had two lunches already made for the both of them, one big and one small.

"Harry, what are you doing?' Minato asked.

"I'm making breakfast, and I made us both lunches, as a thank you for being so nice! Why?" little Harry asked.

"Little one, I did not expect anything for being nice to you and I should be making breakfast for you, since I am the adult." Replied Minato.

"So you don't like it?" the now teary-eyed child asked.

Minato slowly walked over and picked the girl up. "No child, it is not that I don't like it, in fact I love it. But next time we should do it together, okay?"

"Okay." Replied the child.

Minato the put Harry down and got out the plates and asked her to set the table while he finished their breakfast.

~.~

Just when Minato was walking over to sit down to start eating the door burst open and a woman with red hair and grey eyes strode in and exclaimed "Minato, tadaimaaaaaaaa!"

Scared Harry got up and ran behind her yellow haired man and hid behind his legs.

Spotting the two the red head started yelling at HER (or so, that's how Harry saw it) Minato, so little Harry, close to crying, stood between he two, held out her arms and yelled back at the woman "Stop being mean to Minato, he is very nice and letting me stay here, and being my friend and, and stop being MEAN!"

The woman blinked and looked between the two as Minato bent down and picked up the distressed child and began soothing her, once she clamed down Minato explained the situation.

Sheepishly the red haired woman stuck her hand out and said "I am sorry little one, I didn't mean to yell, I just misunderstood the situation. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, truce."

After looking up at Minato confused Minato explained. "Harry, Kushina is my girlfriend and she is really important to me, and I love her, so please get along."

"Do you love her more than me?" the confused child asked.

"No, it's a different kind of love little one, there are many kinds of love."

"Okay, Minato. Truce," Harry shook hand. " but, don't call me little one, only Minato is allowed to call me that."

The two females grinned at each other. "Okay then, shall have to think up my own nick name for you then." Laughter rang through out the kitchen.

_This beginning doesn't look so bad after all…_

~.~

**A/N: **Please review! Even if it is a little It will be appreciated! It will put a smile on my face! Seriously it will!


End file.
